Peter Breck
Peter Breck was an actor. When it comes to western series he is probably best known for his roles as Clay Culhane in Black Saddle and as Nick Barkley in The Big Valley. Series The Big Valley (100 episodes) *Palms of Glory (season 1, episode 1) *Forty Rifles (season 1, episode 2) *Boots with My Father's Name (season 1, episode 3) *And 97 more... Black Saddle (44 episodes) *Client: Travers (season 1, episode 1) *Client: Meade (season 1, episode 2) *Client: McQueen (season 1, episode 3) *And 41 more... Maverick (6 episodes) *Destination Devil's Flat (season 4, episode 15) *Triple Indemnity (season 4, episode 27) *A Technical Error (season 5, episode 5) *And 3 more... Cheyenne (3 episodes) *Legacy of the Lost (season 6, episode 8) *Indian Gold (season 7, episode 6) *Dark Decision (season 7, episode 7) Lawman (3 episodes) *The Badge (season 1, episode 8) *Trapped (season 4, episode 1) *Jailbreak (season 4, episode 39) Zane Grey Theatre (3 episodes) *Sundown at Bitter Creek (season 2, episode 19) *The Doctor Keeps a Promise (season 2, episode 23) *Day of the Killing (season 3, episode 14) Branded (2 episodes) *The Mission: Part 2 (season 1, episode 9) *The Mission: Part 3 (season 1, episode 10) Bronco (2 episodes) *Quest of the Thirty Dead (season 1, episode 2) *Yankee Tornado (season 3, episode 7) Gunsmoke (2 episodes) *The Patsy (season 4, episode 2) *The Odyssey of Jubal Tanner (season 8, episode 36) Have Gun - Will Travel (2 episodes) *The Teacher (season 1, episode 27) *The Protégé (season 2, episode 6) The Secret Empire (2 episodes) *Powerhouse (season 1, episode 10) *Escape to the Stars (season 1, episode 12) Sugarfoot (2 episodes) *The Shadow Catcher (season 4, episode 1) *Man from Medora (season 4, episode 3) The Virginian (2 episodes) *Rope of Lies (season 2, episode 25) *Hannah (season 9, episode 13) Alias Smith and Jones (1 episode) *The Great Shell Game (season 1, episode 6) Bonanza (1 episode) *The Cheating Game (season 5, episode 19) The Gray Ghost (1 episode) *The Deserter (season 1, episode 24) The Restless Gun (1 episode) *Take Me Home (season 2, episode 10) The Sheriff of Cochise (1 episode) *The Turkey Farmers (season 1, episode 1) Tombstone Territory (1 episode) *The Lady Gambler (season 1, episode 33) Wagon Train (1 episode) *The Tobias Jones Story (season 2, episode 4) Images Nick Barkley.png The Big Valley - Hide the Children - Image 2.png The Big Valley - Forty Rifles - Image 3.png The Big Valley - The Odyssey of Jubal Tanner - Image 4.png The Big Valley - Palms of Glory - Image 3.png The Big Valley - Hide the Children - Image 5.png The Big Valley - Hide the Children - Image 6.png The Big Valley - My Son, My Son - Image 6.png The Big Valley - The Young Marauders - Image 3.png The Big Valley - Winner Lose All - Image 5.png External Links * Peter Breck on IMDb * Peter Breck on Wikipedia * Peter Breck on tv.com Category:Actors